This invention relates to an apparatus for air compressing and dust collecting.
In general, the air compressor can be used to force the air into a tire of a car while a dust collector is used to collect the dust on the ground or somewhere else. However, such two products have never been combined together therefore it is necessary for us to combine the air compressor with the dust collector to form a single unit thus capable of providing a more flexible device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawback.